They fight Parris falls
by Nat Meyer
Summary: What if the competition between Edward and Jacob had resulted in a fight?
1. Pre Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hannah: Thanks for introducing me to this site**

* * *

Pre-Face

I should have known this is how it would end. But I was New Zealand, the third party that relished being neutral. I could have prevented this but now all I can do is watch hopelessly at the side lines like a spectator at a match. Waiting. Waiting for one to make a false move. A move which could result in an incomprehendable consequence. I don't want to see. But I can't turn away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a close call again today, it's becoming too often. I love Jacob. But I love Edward too. The harsh truth is I know which one I cannot live without. The unbearable agony of living without Edward seemed endless and I honestly began to think that my life was over. But my death at that point would have been more of a blessing; the curse would have been living knowing what I had lost.

Eventually he came back after a few minor complications; as always he was being his self-righteous, over-protective self. Typical of Edward really, he always has to dramatize things. Unfortunately, it was too late as I was beginning to grow closer to Jacob. A relationship that would not just threaten us, but both werewolf and vampire clans.

The friendship between me and Jacob is uneasy, especially now that Edward has returned. But I cannot stop myself from wanting to see him; he was my sun when I was in complete darkness. He brought me back to the real world when I had lost all sanity. Now Edward has returned the roles have been reversed and I hate myself for the pain that I am causing him. But like the wolf inside, he fights back with the certainty of knowing what he wants. Me. But the polite gentleman that Edward is refuses to fight against Jacob but I can see the lust for battle gleaming in his eyes. The ancient feud between them was already a barrier to any possibilities of friendship but my existence has enticed them even further.

Not only am I hurting Jacob, but I am hurting the one person I love most in the world. Edward. He watches me each night as I cry for an uncomplicated friendship with Jacob. But I also cry because I know that it will never be uncomplicated. It hurts to know that even though I want to save Edward the suffering, I cannot stop. When Jacob healed me, he left behind his own marks which only he will ever be able to fix.

Before I came to Forks I considered myself to have an ordinary teenage girl life but now I feel like I live in a horror book with mythical, monstrous creatures socialising in my simple mundane world. It seems impossible to escape from these creatures of the night, when the Cullen's left, I thought this wild side of my life was over, but no Victoria wanted revenge in the form of my dead body. Once you discover the truth, you are sucked into that world beyond no return which will take hold to the point of life and death.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Readers: I hope this part if more interesting for you all**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Bella dinner!" shouted Charlie from below, waking me from my thoughts. Charlie had been cooking, I didn't need to guess to know what the occasion was, whenever he cooks it means he wants to talk. But recently we have been having the same talk every week. Neither of us are very good with words which makes it more uncomfortable when we do need to talk about anything serious. We work well living together, both understanding the need for personal space.

Unlike my mother Renee in sunny Jacksonville; she always wanted to know every little detail and loved to fuss over me by buying me "cute" pink, frilly dresses when I was younger. I soon put a stop to that the day I could speak; I don't care for fancy clothes. Unlike Alice. Let's just leave it by saying she takes fashion to the extremes. Her wardrobe is limitless with the fashion from each decade and her enthusiasm is painful, especially when you are her latest Barbie doll.

As soon as I walk into the kitchen I see Charlie looking stressed as he tries to tackle the microwave. He may be Chief Swan but he's no match for a microwave.

"What are you doing Dad? You can't defrost the peas!" I heard him mumble something to himself as his cheeks slowly turned pink. Another gene I have to thank my dad for; my cheeks become inflamed at the slightest of mistakes, unfortunately being as clumsy as me that makes it quite often.

"How you managed without me for so long I will never know. Just one of life's many mysteries".

"Don't be cheeky, I'm still your Dad and I'm not that bad! It's just one of those days". Well if that's how he sees it then I will let him kid himself but tomorrow I'm cooking.

"Bella…"

"Yes Dad". I knew this was coming. I'm getting nearly as good as Alice.

"There's something I have been meaning to talk to you about. Now I don't want you to get upset or lie and tell me everything is fine. But it's Jacob." I sigh loudly, hoping to emphasise that ever since Edward came back we have been having this conversation at least once a week.

"Don't sigh at me like that Bella, I thought Jacob was your friend. I thought he was important to you; remember when Edward left, you and him were inseparable."

It's always the same topic just worded differently. Which means Charlie cooks a burnt meal once a week. My answer is always the same. His reasoning is always the same. It's like a staring contest, waiting for the other to show weakness.

"We are friends. Remember you said it was unhealthy to become reliant on one person."

"It is. But that doesn't mean you stop seeing them altogether, you need balance" The same argument as always with the same reasons pitted against each other in the hope that tonight might be different.

"Bella. You need more than one friend you can rely on. I don't want to see you broken again if he ever decides to leave again."

"Edward would never leave me again. You know I don't like to talk about this. Good night, I'm going to bed". I would have left it then and carried on living the lie that it was okay to not see Jacob very often. Even though Charlie was right, I could never let him know, it was far too complicated already. But he did speak changing my anger at Charlie to the dire need of seeing Jacob.

"I'm sorry Bells. But Jacob has been hurt. He wants to see you". A moment ago I saw myself as the next Alice in predicting the tolls of this conversation but I hadn't seen this coming and I wasn't prepared. There was nothing left to shield me from the inner truth, so I ran.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Please review :)**

Chapter 3

Even though I got to my truck as quick as possible, I still managed to catch the triumphant smile sitting on Charlie's satisfied lips. He may have won the fight tonight but the only thing that mattered to me now was Jacob. Why did he want to see me now? We haven't been on speaking terms for the last few days but now our argument seems insignificant to the possibility that he could be seriously hurt.

"Careful Bella!" Charlie cried as I slipped on the last steps of the porch. Great, more cuts and bruises to upset Edward with, especially when he finds out why I was in such a hurry. Eventually I set off driving, even though I was going at the top speed of my truck, it could only just manage up to 60 and that was a struggle. I usually loved my slow-paced truck but not tonight, probably because I'm not usually in such a hurry. Edward keeps begging me to let him buy a new one but I'm perfectly content which he cannot understand. Edward likes to drive fast. Faster than anyone I know but unlike others he does it with ease, maybe it's a vampire thing since they all seem to have big, unnecessarily expensive cars.

As I drew closer to the boundary line between Cullen and Quilette territory, bright beams filled my truck. I didn't need to look in the rear mirror to know that it was Edward but I couldn't resist. His face was so perfect as though an angel had carved it from stone. It often made me wonder what he could possibly see in me, I was so plain in comparison. His expression was angry as I stepped harder on the accelerator. I would explain tomorrow, nothing bad would happen to me in La Push, I was like family. I had realised now that in my rush to leave the house I had forgotten about Alice's ability to see the future and I knew that Edward had told her to keep a close eye on me.

Finally I crossed the border and Edward raced away, probably tormenting himself about everything that would never happen. My truck pronounced my arrival with loud spluttering and hissing sounds as I saw the curtain in the front room twitch, followed by Billy opening the front door with a wide grin on his face. Charlie had obviously rung him to let him know that I was coming and more than likely to gloat.

"Hey Bella, it's great to see you. Shame you haven't been down here in a while. Jake's been missing you like crazy; you can hardly shut him up!"

"Well I'm here now", I replied purposely trying not to sound too ignorant. All I wanted to do was see Jacob so that I could convince myself that he was fine; otherwise I would never sleep tonight.

"I know and I'm glad you came. He's in his room, just go through". I did not need telling twice as I almost ran down the hallway purposely thinking not to fall over since there was already a serious casualty.

As soon as I walked into his room, his familiar scent washed over me and I realised how much I had missed him. Jacob was asleep when I entered; snoring so loudly that I was surprised I hadn't heard him from the front room. Despite the deafening rhythm of his snoring he looked extremely peaceful so I slowly sat down at the end of the bed and patiently watched him. When he slept he looked more like his true age, but his mischievous smile that I loved still lingered. He began to stir so I began to quietly repeat his name hoping not to startle him.

"Bella?" he croaked at first, almost in disbelief, then louder as he realised he was awake and I was really there. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in one of those moods again!"

"I am not in 'one of those moods again' as you so nicely put it, I just don't like it when you insult Edward" I explain, playfully slapping him on the head.

"It's not my fault you can't handle the truth that he is a dirty bloodsucker! Where is he anyway? Not here to 'protect' you from us savage creatures?"

"Jacob, do you really want me to leave and not return this time? I'm here because Charlie told me you are hurt. Are you okay?"

"Well I'm almost better now but when it first happened it was a close call, the doctors say I could have died," Jacob answered trying to look sweet and innocent at the same time.

"Shut up Jacob, I'm being serious! What happened?"

"Sure, sure but I am being serious. Well, we are still patrolling every night in case of any attacks but I haven't had much sleep lately because I have been so upset about you", he winked at this so I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his exaggerations, "basically there were some rogue vampires that caught me off guard. But when I alerted everyone else we soon killed them".

Oh no, more vampires, I knew Victoria was still out there waiting for her precise moment to strike although I had never expected anymore to come this way. But Jacob was still talking, "It was annoying being hurt to be honest because they seemed to put up a good fight. I missed out on loads of action. I did manage to get a few fistfuls now and then but only when they came near…Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

As soon as he had mentioned the vampires my whole body had begun to fall apart; I had slowly slithered to the floor, resting me head on my knees. I could feel all the blood drain from my face as the words 'rogue vampires' kept repeating inside my head. Would they every leave Forks? Maybe they were not here for me, but it seemed too suspicious that they were here when Victoria was still loose and seeking her bloodthirsty revenge. Did Edward know? Is that why he had become even more over-protective of me lately?

Jacob began to sit up as though to comfort me but as he had moved the blanket had slipped lower revealing the bandages around his waist. The contrast of the bright white bandages against his darkened skin formed tears in my eyes. I tried to push him back down on the bed, he was still recovering he shouldn't move but I always forgot that I wasn't just wrestling Jacob but the werewolf strength within him. The tears slowly slid down my face, the horror I felt towards myself as I had avoided him when he was vulnerable and needed me most. Jacob pulled me into his arms, wincing at first as I put weight on his stomach but finally settling into a comfortable position. His arms around me were so different to Edwards; I was accustomed to the ice when with Edward so often wore extra layers when we lay together. But Jacob wasn't Edward. He was warm, my personal sun, however they were similar as they both created the illusion of safety; a secure feeling which seemed as thought it would never leave.

We stayed like that for a long time, long enough so that I could pretend I was safe. We never mentioned anymore about the rogue vampires and he didn't insult the Cullen's. But we both knew that I would have to return home eventually, not that Charlie would mind as long as I was with Jacob and not Edward. As I left Jacob behind once more, the gaps in my heart that belonged to him opened again but this time they were more bearable as we had left on good terms with the intentions of me returning soon, hopefully in better circumstances.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Please review, it would be nice**

* * *

Chapter 4

It had not been a pleasant ride home; I kept expecting Edward to suddenly appear behind me full of anger at me for visiting a potentially harmful werewolf. But he never appeared even though I wanted his company now more than ever. I couldn't rid myself of images of Victoria, her fiery hair glowing in the moon light especially since darkness had fallen, alone in my truck I had no one to protect me.

I eventually arrived home; Charlie was in bed asleep already, knowing that I wouldn't be back until extremely late. In my room I walked over to the window hoping to be able to see Edward outside but I was just being silly, my human eye sight would never be able to see him at night. I heard a sigh from behind me and was about to scream until I saw his smouldering gold eyes as he pulled me into his strong, marble arms.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked me with his voice as soft and rhythmical as a musical melody, "Your heart was pounding as you entered the house and when I purposely made a noise I thought your heart would burst!" only then did I truly look at Edward, his face was taught with anxiety but to me he still looked like the most beautiful person I had ever met. His usual coppery bronze hair appeared almost black in the darkness of my room, but his molten amber eyes glowed, showing his growing concern as I had forgotten to answer his question. His beauty never failed to go unnoticed, even the day I first saw him in the cafeteria I thought he was the most exquisite in comparison to his siblings.

"Jacob had been hurt", that was why I had broken the silence and raced to see him.

"Can he not look after himself at all these days?" Edward murmured to himself.

"He was attacked by rogue vampires," I whispered towards the end as though saying it aloud would increase its truth.

"What rogue vampires?"

"Its okay now," I answered remembering the look of pleasure on Jacob's face as he mentioned the killings. "The werewolves sorted them out; there were only two of them. Jacob was gutted he couldn't join in". Our roles had been reversed so that now I was reassuring him that it was okay, only the slight hysteria in my voice indicated that it was not okay.

"Whatever happens Bella, I will never ever let anyone hurt you" the ferocity in his voice was unwavering and I knew that he was thinking just as I had. This was more than just a coincidence. "I will talk to Carlisle in the morning whilst you are safe at school. But tonight I will not leave you". He pulled me tightly into his arms once more as though if he let me go his whole world would collapse. "I love you Bella". Its amazing how a simple sentence such as that can send you butterflies, even in times of distress. But without a doubt you cling on, confronting the world together.

"What happened to your hands? They are covered in cuts" Edward asked, his voice slowly rising in alarm.

"I fell running to my truck," I mumbled quietly but of course Edward hear me clearly.

Surprisingly he didn't say a word; instead he lifted my hands to his cool, hard lips and kissed each individual cut. Thankfully they were no longer bleeding and had clotted, I knew Edward was strong but I didn't want to tempt him too much.

"It is time you rested Bella, it has been a long day," I knew he was right but I wanted to argue that I was fine but he could be as stubborn as parent when it came to my sleeping patterns. "I promise I will not leave you tonight. Good night" and he began to sing my sweet lullaby.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 5

Edward drove me to school then left as he had planned the night before. Even though school was supposed to be safe, would the thought of massacring a small school stop them hunting me down if they were in league with Victoria? Especially since all the Cullens had joined Edward to discuss the different possibilities. I was alone.

I was stood with Angela and Ben when the phone that Edward gave me earlier this morning began to ring in my pocket. This could not be good news; he told me that he would meet me at the end of school.

"Bella, I am coming to get you now. Meet me in the car park". It was short and sweet but the terror inside me began to overflow as I raced away from my human friends. As soon as my protector arrived I jumped into the car; Edward's face glowed with rage but I could not understand why, all I knew was that I was about to find out.

We arrived at the Cullens home, before I even managed to begin to open the door Edward had already raced to my side carrying me into the house. I loved the Cullens home, it was light and airy, the complete opposite of what you would see in a typical vampire movie. It was very modern, decorated by Esme with expensive taste from various designers. The main feature that dominated the house was the wall of large glass at the front of the house; like Edward told me when I first came round, this is the only place they can truly be themselves.

Our family were stood in the front entrance, the worry was etched onto each beautifully carved face and the tension in the room was palpable; evidently, this must be affecting Jasper as much as the others for him to loose his control. As soon as I entered they began to rush to my side.

"Bella" came Alice first, "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking hard enough. I didn't expect it" her voice began to trail off as though the events kept occurring in her mind and she could not rid herself of them. Jasper quickly came into view beside her and led her away to sit down on the sofa to help erase her guilt.

"What's happened?" my voice was weak as I looked at the pained faces around the room; I knew it must be about the rogue vampires that had attacked Jacob. My Jacob.

Carlisle was the first to answer, "They are coming Bella".

"Who?" I managed to squeak even though I knew exactly what he was going to answer; I just had to hear it spoken aloud.

"The rogue vampires; the ones that attacked Jacob" he paused at this point, prolonging my agony, "I'm sorry Bella but they appear to be in league with Victoria".

Finally, my fears had been confirmed, it had all become the reality. Only if Edward turned me into a vampire like him then I would be less vulnerable to the outside threats. Unfortunately, Edward was transfixed by the idea that you lost your soul once you became the undead so refused to give me this fate.

"There are only five of them so it should be fairly easy to destroy them," called Jasper from the sofa where Alice was curled in his arms.

"They will be here in less than two weeks" came Alice's harmonic voice. Her accuracy never failed us but this meant that we had little time to prepare.

"I think it's time you left for now Bella. Leave them to do the organising," said Edward as he led me out of the house and towards his shiny, silver Volvo.

The next few days passed in a blur, all I can remember when I look back now was that wherever I was, Edward was always with me; he became my shadow, making sure that there could be no surprise sabotage attacks. I told him this was extremely unlikely, especially since Alice would have seen it. But as the obsessive protector that he was, he refused to leave anything to chance. But much as I loved having him with me constantly night and day, it began to cause problems in the form of Jacob.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was the morning before the day that the rogue vampires would arrive. Jacob had been trying to contact me all week but each time he invited me over I had to refuse; I hated rejecting him but I couldn't risk it and Edward wouldn't let me leave his sight. So Jacob decided to come to my house instead.

Edward smelt him before he was able to knock at the door; the growl that rumbled from his chest clued me in as to the identity of our visitor. Edward flew down the stairs before I had time to reach the top which created an awkward welcome for my usually boisterous friend.

"Hi Jacob," I called from the top of the stairs, trying to help ease the tension that was beginning to suffocate me as it flowed from them both, "Would you like a drink?" But unfortunately my light hearted attitude was not softening the atmosphere.

"No. I am fine. Thanks. I just thought I would come round and check that your heart is still beating but it seems that your bloodsucker is still here…" his voice began to trail off towards the end but his eyes held the fire which never wavered from Edward. Once I had eventually descended the stairs Edward formed a protective stance around me as though my Jacob posed a threat; I could sense that this was also infuriating Jacob.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" he began, "The last time I saw you I remember you promising to return sometime soon".

"I'm really sorry Jake but things have changed, those rogue vampires that attacked you were just the beginning. More are coming." I whimpered, "Tomorrow". At this Jacob took a step forward as though to comfort me but beside me my guardian growled in response.

"Be careful Jacob. Everything I do is to protect Bella, I don't want you breaking her," Edward finally broke his silence; his words creating an icy distance between us and Jacob.

"It's fine Edward. Jake would never hurt me," I smiled remembering the times we had shared in his garage. Life was a lot simpler back then, even though I was possessed by the black hole that grew inside me.

"I want to know everything that has happened. Us wolves can help." I could see the plea seep into his voice as he was surely imagining all the blood lust which lay ahead.

"There are very few of them however I shall talk to Carlisle and let you know. Although, now I would like you to leave" Edward's tone was even and flawless, you could not mistake the authority he held in his voice from decades of wisdom.

"What!" howled Jacob as though he was a dog in pain. Unlike Edward he didn't possess the majestic of a gentleman but had a modernised approach creating a blunter, more direct attitude. "I am not going anywhere".

"Yes you are" replied Edward hardly. Suddenly, he had managed to shut me in the house leaving Jacob and him alone in the misty, morning street. Whenever I began to casually forget Edward's true nature he managed ti startle me in ways that I had never thought possible. This time he had managed to effortlessly take the key from inside the and smoothly lock it from the outside sealing me from the real world. A prisoner inside my own home I began to scream my protests at him. Since they both had extremely advanced senses I knew that they would be able to hear me as I continually hurled abuse, beating the door with my fists.

I fell to my knees in pained anguish as I tried to discover different escape routes when I remembered the back door. We didn't use it often so I couldn't rely on whether it would be open; the problem was if it was locked I knew that the key was attached to those that were currently lying in the bottom of Edward's back pocket. Also the thought of climbing out of a window did not sound highly appealing.

My wished has been answered as the back door was waiting unlocked. I wrenched it free from the dust and growing mould, running towards the the two boys that I loved. I reached the front of the house but lost my footing, tripping over a loose branch from the trees overhead. As I fell onto my front I managed to catch a glimpse of the opposing warriors, an image which remained with me until I lost consciousness. The only similarity that could be drawn from them was the challenge that was evident in their defensive stances, neither one trusting the other.

As usual Jacob was wearing little clothing despite the cold weather, however today I could see that he had made an effort by wearing a loosely fitted shirt to cover his toned torso. Jacob's darkened clothing created a silhouette against the bright nature setting; whereas Edward was wearing more neutral shades as though to blend in with the background. Even his clothes displayed how he continually spent his life running and hiding from the society that would never accept him yet he strived to protect. Their contrasting appearances were absolute as Jacob wanted to stand out from the crowd, yet Edward wanted to disappear.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 7

I awoke to the familiar surroundings of a hospital room; the anti-bacterial scent both nauseating and comforting. I could hear the steady beeps of the heart monitor that was operating next to my bed, the sound creating a lulling sensation as I fought against a new wave of sleep. However, before I had change to circum to the rhythmic noise, Charlie pounced.

"Bella, are you alright? I will go call the nurse. Do you remember what happened?" even though Charlie has said little, I could see the concern behind his old eyes as he stared back at me.

"What?" I replied but my voice came out croaky from lack of use. The last I remembered was seeing my Edward and my Jacob standing opposite each other in the street.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you're awake now so I best be off back to the office," he started to make his way out of the room until he realised he had forgotten something and spun back round, "Edward is still here, just asleep as usual, might have to prod him. And you need to ring your mum…bye."

As soon as Charlie left the room Edward sprung to life, gracefully rushing to my side.

"I'm so sorry Bella. It's my entire fault. I knew shouldn't have locked you in the house but I wanted to keep you out of it. I wanted…but….I should have known…but…"

"Shh Edward. It's okay I understand, I'm sure you were just trying to protect me as always," he needed my reassurance but there was a slight problem, "What exactly happened?"

I could read the panic his eyes as he realised the depth of my words.

"Exactly how much do you not remember?" So I explained that I could remember everything up to falling over; apparently I had split my head open and had to be rushed to hospital for stitching. I listened in awe as I considered the pain of endurance from making me his next meal. Jacob had also rode to the hospital with me which had created an awkward scene for the paramedic as they both heatedly blamed the other. However, Jacob soon returned to La Push when he discovered that I would be fine.

Edward lowered his head towards mine brushing his cold, hard lips against my cheek. I responded by reaching for him, my hands covered in various tubes pulling him closer so that our foreheads touched. As our lips finally met, the beeps from the heart monitor became more frequent and insistent until initially Edward gave in pulling away from me although this could have been due to the nurse appearing to check on me.

Finally I was given the all clear to go home; it aggravated me that I had wasted my last day before the fight lying in a hospital bed. As we were walking down the stereotypically white hospital corridors I suddenly spotted Jacob at a vending machine hitting it as though to cheat it out of its prize. Slowly I snuck up behind him, entering some change leftover from the grocery shopping and keyed in the code for his favourite cold drink available, it fell to the bottom with a thud at which Jacob finally turned around and saw me. His face lit up in a typical wolf style hug oblivious to the waves of hate that flowed from Edward.

"Look she's safe when she's with me. I've never put her in here whereas you…hmmm now let's see" and began to dramatically count off his fingers eventually holding up all his fingers, "I can't even keep up".

"Jacob leave it. Edward is not the cause for me always being in hospital. You know me; it's not easy staying on two stable feet".

"I warned you yesterday pup to leave us alone," Edward threatened.

"But is that what Bella wants?" replied Jacob just as menacingly but both of their heads turned towards me waiting for my crucial answer.

"Jacob is my friend. Edward is my boyfriend. Can you please just try and get along? You might surprise yourself by enjoying each other's company!" they simultaneously groaned and turned away in disgust at the idea. "Well, I think that it would be a great idea". I left them both to brood about their selfish wants and marched out of the front entrance. I would have looked extremely dignified if my clothes were not spattered from the day's bloodshed and if I didn't have a huge bandage still wrapped around my head to keep pressure to the stitching.

"Bella wait!" called Edward from closely behind me, "I want to take you to see Carlisle so he can check you over properly. And there are some issues that need to be discussed about tomorrow".

"Great Alice will have a field day with the way I look" I cringed at the thought of my sister seeing my latest look, she would kill me before the rogue vampires even got chance. I doubt I would last long before the true torture would begin.

"Relax" laughed Edward, "it's only Alice". If only he knew!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Please read and review it would be much appreciated, I have up to chapter 10 written and currently half way through chapter 11, its going good but struggling on the end of the battle, fingers crossed something amazing will come to mind. **

**Also, since Alice must be Alice wherever she is and whoever she is written by, I HAD to have a make over scene! It would be unjust not to do so!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

We arrived at Edward's home in time to see Carlisle walking graciously down the front steps to meet us on the stone pathway; Alice must have already informed him of our timely arrival.

"It's good to see you out of the hospital; I heard you took quite a fall".

"Yeah well, you know me, there's always something waiting to tear me down," I replied cheerfully. He raised his eyebrows at my comment as we continued into the house. As soon as we set foot in the room, all of the Cullens' appeared to greet us.

"Bella!" screamed Alice, "Are you trying to upset me?" I was shocked by her absurd suggestion and began to stutter in response until Edward saved me.

"Alice, if you had been paying attention to your visions you would have seen Bella fall over," Edward paused waiting for his words to sink in, "Bella has just come out of hospital. But I think she looks as beautiful as ever".

I blushed in response to his last words, hoping that someone would change the subject and praying that Jasper had chosen this moment to be negligent so that he wouldn't detect the waves of emotions ranging from pride to embarrassment that was surely radiating from me. I began to scan the room, expecting to find him hidden in a corner but it appeared as though he must have left earlier when he had smelt my blood; the remains of blood which still clung to my shirt. The fresh would to my head which was only covered by some scraps of material, apparently helping it "glue" together but I wasn't convinced. I had made a mistake in forgetting that I was in a house swarming with vampires. I knew my blood smelt good. I hated selfishly tempting my family but the lure of love and the unknown held me close.

As though none of this had affected her Alice replied, "She's still getting a make over; or just a change of clothes would suffice. And that bandage…hmmm…"

"Alice, go find someone else to dress up for the time being," came Edward's curt reply, dampening her spirits.

I quickly cut in "Edward I need to go home," his face was alarmed until I managed to explain the clothing situation and my fears for Jasper.

"Oh don't worry about him Bella, he's fine" came Alice's dainty voice, "and we're having a sleepover! So there are some extra clothes waiting upstairs for you," giggled Alice.

"And Bella, don't worry about the washing, I'm actually looking forwards to it. I love domestic jobs, they make me feel more real, more human," came Esme from the direction of the kitchen.

"And Charlie already knows, he's actually relieved that you're finally having some girl time," chipped in Edward, "not that you will be spending that much time without me" he whispered.

***

"Ta-dah! I have gone for the casual but not boring look," said Alice proudly, "what do you think?" I stared back at my reflection in the mirror but I was only dimly aware of my appearance as Edward appeared dazzling me once more with his beauty as the light bounced off his silky, copper hair. I could also see Alice prancing delicately with pride. Finally my knight in shining armour was here to save me from the fashion queen.

Suddenly Alice cut my thoughts, "Bella stop looking at Edward and concentrate on yourself! I have slaved away in here with you for nearly two hours so tell me do you like it?" Again I looked into the mirror expecting to feel either over-dressed or ridiculous. Instead I had a pleasant surprise to see that Alice had played it simple, for her usually high standards anyway. I was dressed in dark blue denim jeans and a jade green shirt which complimented my hair colour; she had also teamed this with gold bracelets that varied in width and a long gold necklace which had a mixture of both green jewels and gold beads. The shoes were the killer point which screamed Alice; they were only an inch but I loved my flat shoes and even this was torture but I had to admire how Alice had managed to find the exact shade of green shoes to match the shirt. It was a striking outfit and surprisingly I liked it.

"Alice, it is lovely thank you. Now can you please tell me where you hid the real shoes you want me to wear?"

"Bella you are so predictable, can you not just try them?"

"Alice I would break my neck!" I exclaimed in horror.

"Hmmm…let me see…" suddenly her frame turned statuesque as she focused on a new time zone, "Bella why do you always have to over-exaggerate You will not break your neck, at worst you will trip up but you do that all the time anyway," she explained. I hated it when she used the future against me because it left me with no points to argue with.

"Your fun is over Alice. She has had the make over so now like we agreed Bella can come with me" said Edward calmly.

It was a relief to be with Edward again; time had passed without care and the night was coming in, darkening our surroundings but highlighting the beauty of the individual stars that shone down on us. We spent the majority of the evening strolling through the gardens carefully tended by Esme pointing out each exotic plant.

Even though the night was beautiful the following events lay dormant in our words unsaid yet neither of us could rid our minds. However one of us eventually had to break.

"Tomorrow…"

"Yes?" I replied nervously.

"Whatever happens I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. Its you." The finality of my tone made Edward look up and the truth of what I had said sunk in.

"Don't think like that." he paused pondering the possibility, "Just don't."

We both stared at each other, taking in the others appearance as though this was our last moment alone together and each second was crucial. Our heads drew closer together under the moonlit sky that was dotted with stars of fire. Edward's arms wrapped me in a solid embrace; his strong, muscular arms seemed as though they were protecting me from the world and became unbreakable. He held me close to his chest, resting his chin on the top of my head singing soft, soothing songs forming delicately into my lullaby. Our lips met, the contrast of our skins texture showing our differences yet bringing us closer as though one could not live without the other.

Eventually Edward regained control of his actions and gently stepped backwards and so stopping himself from slipping. His restraint made me love him more as I knew how he struggled to resist the feast that so often presented itself so easily. We walked back to his room and lay on his unnecessary king size bed which dominated the centre of the room. The extravagance of the bed seemed absurd in a house where nobody slept and I would have been happy enough either on his sofa or a cheap camp bed. Yet the Cullens' loved their money and their costly designers so to complain would only be insulting to them.

I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved. Edward held me throughout the night without movement, reassuring me that everything was fine when I awoke from nightmares of him and Jacob. I loved Jacob too and my dreams were often torn between them yet I knew who I couldn't live without. Well at least I thought I did.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**To all readers I am sorry but I am considering dropping this story as I do not give it the time or effort it deserves**

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

Today everything would end. The reign of terror that Victoria held over me would be destroyed and I would be released. Her torment had been endless and I was silently counting down the days for her demise yet also counting down the days until the agony of the unknown battle.

Alice kept seeing different futures which each had devastating results dependent on which side you fought. Her uncertainty of the future made me anxious, believing that there must be an ever-changing component reliant on the day. However no one knew who or what this was.

Moments were precious, as my family members were preparing to fight to the end; we each singled off into couples to share possibly our last time together. Jasper and Alice were in each other's careful arms staring endlessly at each other as though recalling each detail was vital for survival. Emmett and Rosalie were locked in a passionate embrace, sharing fiery kisses. Carlisle and Esme were murmuring tender words too fast and quiet for me to hear fully as they wrapped themselves around each other and kept stealing silent, long kisses.

Edward and I were stood close with his arms around me waist and my arms around his neck. We gazed into each other's eyes which were both filled with pained anguish at what was about to come; his eyes were the brightest shade of golden topaz I had seen which only emphasized the enormity of the battle and the importance of strength when competing against human blood. I knew Edward hated the idea of leaving me so close and had originally wanted to send me to live with Renee for a while. Fortunately, I managed to persuade him this would be unwise as Victoria could discover this, therefore leaving me helpless. Yet the main reason for me wanting to stay I couldn't tell him because I knew he would send me as far away as possible; I want to know what has happened as soon as it happens. I want to see his face once this is all over. But most importantly, I want to help if something goes wrong.

"I love you." Our final words together are short and simple yet direct. We both cannot live without the other so we do not mention the possibility of death. If one of us dies we both die. At this all of the Cullens' turn in my direction, smile, then turned and walk out into the battle which I feel I created.

***

EPOV

With our last departing words of "I love you," I took a deep breath and turned away. The thought of Bella so willingly close to danger terrified me. I kept trying to focus on the fight but my mind constantly kept wandering back to Bella. Her chestnut brown hair that fell to her shoulders with slight waves which created a unique look each time she moved. Her skin was almost as pale as mine so that sometimes I often forgot she was human as she was more beautiful than any vampire I had ever seen. My fragile glass doll, I would never let anyone break her.

We stepped into the clearing and I listened intently for the voices of the opposing minds. At first their voices were muffled and mingled together making it difficult to distinguish, however as they moved ever closer I recognised the opposition. They were newborns; constantly lusting for blood. Their thoughts ran red with past feasts and what they were hoping for here. Finally I heard Victoria's mind. She was still calmly plotting and kept changing her plans which was creating the indecisive futures for Alice. As they stepped through the last wall of defence of the woods and into the clearing we growled in response. The newborns were sniffing curiously as though disappointed by the lack of humans; as this realisation sunk in they began to join our growl against Victoria. However she held her hand of authority and they immediately silenced as she stepped forwards.

"You know what I want. I can spare each of you now if you had the human over. As you can see, you are clearly outnumbered and will surely all die if you naively accept this challenge." Her voice dominated the clearing and the newborns shivered away from her. The power she held over them was weak, only the promise of blood kept them loyal.

"Newborns," addressed Carlisle, "there is more to this life than Victoria shows you. You are not monsters. Look into my eyes; notice that they are golden, this is due to my diet of animal blood which has enabled me to control me thirst so that I can interact with humans. They are my friends. Many of you are recently changed therefore some of these humans are family."

"Stop your nonsense!" screamed Victoria, "He lies. I can promise you all an endless feast yet he wishes to refrain you from your true nature and desires." The newborns had just begin to mutter amongst themselves but the possibility of endless blood strongly enticed them and re-strengthening their loyalty. "Make your choice Carlisle."

"You know our decision. There is no choice."

"Good. I love to kill."


End file.
